Game Over Screen
The Game Over Screen is an short cutscene with some background or black screen that plays when the player is killed, and everyone has their own quote about it. These are The Godfather: Control of France City''s and other games' Game Over screens. Each has 3 or more quotes. Emilio Wagner: ''"Luigi, I never let you kill me and make the Corleones take over my empire." Wagner: "I knew this was gonna happen, Luigi. And so did you! Just too scared to admit it." Wagner: "Rest in... piss, Rezonni." Paul Fortunato: "Ahahaha! You weak Corleone fool. Barzinis' rule this town." Fortunato: "Yes! Finally! France is ours now." Fortunato: "Poor o' Luigi. Died without honor. Like they say: "a Corleone has no honor." Poor him." Fortunato: "Constantine, you are a fawkin' coward. And always been. Admit that." Fortunato: "Emilio could never be a mobster that I am." Deadshot: "You are a fake, like Bruce Wayne." Deadshot: "We rule New York, and also, we have something special for you!" Deadshot: "Batman's dead, idiot." Shraemrock O'Neille: "No more tricks, Meyer - you're dead!" O'Neille: "Guys, guys, let's molest his corpse." O'Neille: "Corleone scum! You can't muscle ME out of MY city!" O'Neille: "We killed this traitorus son-of-a-bish! YES! WE WON!" O'Neille: "Fa la la, it's off to New York we go! Cross your heart, stick a needle in your eye and hope to die! It's off to New York we go!" Freaky Willy: "R.I.P Luigi, he died an underboss, through and through." Willy: "No Luigi, I'm sorry. Not everyone can survive a mobster's life." Willy: "Oh goddamn it! They killed him. Bastards will pay dearly." Willy: "Haha. Fools! They say we have no honour, yet we don't invest in drugs, prostitution, nor gold and diamonds smuggling." Tom Hagen: "Well, see ya in Hell, son." Hagen: "Here lies Luigi. Fought like a hero, died an hero. Cute." Hagen: "At least you gave your best. I respected that, may you rest in peace." Hagen: "A lawyer can be a powerful ally... Too bad you picked the wrong one." Hagen: "I told you don't mess with a lawyer" Alejandro Burromuerto: "You... Failed, Luigi." Alejandro: "And my boss had a such powerful plans for you, Dominic." Alejandro: "Tattaglias will rule this town, Willy." Alejandro: "Cono, Montana, ese, you were such a fool. Now it seems you're joinin' Sausage, Gaspar, Nacho, Sheffield, Diaz Brothers, and most of the rest of those putas and bafoons for nothin'." Alejandro: "Babso! I knew you didn't have the cojones to do it, Rezonni!" Giuseppe Travonni: "I was tricked by everyone." Travonni: "I was forced to kill your pop and I didn't like it." Travonni: "My blood is boiling, as the molten metal. And it's rotten, as the most rotten trash from the world's most stinking, oldest and biggest landfill owned by Virgilio Denton and formerly ruled by the Skinz as well as vengeance for you." Travonni: "I've given you a chance, kid, and somehow, somehow managed to fak it up." Travonni: "Give Shinnok my regards in Hell, Murkoff, 'cause you are no longer the king!" Travonni: "What have I done?! I'm sorry." Travonni: "Forgive my sins." Travonni: "Eye for an eye, Murkoff. Eye for an eye." Luigi Pennino: "I'm not gonna let you down, Willy." Luigi: "You gonna make it, Willy, you gonna make it!" Luigi: "Dominic, everyone will remember your name. R.I.P." Luigi: "Foolish Paul, all money and no balls, now, your dik is going to die now!" Luigi: "So sorry to get blood on your suit, Victor, hehe." John Constantine: "I'll not let you down, Boss." Constantine: "I always loyal to you, Dominic. I will not fah up your name, Boss." Constantine: "No one will not forget about you, Dom. Rest in peace." Constantine: "I will fight in name of you, Boss." Constantine: "Boss! Don't die! You can't die like this!" Eduardo Vittorez: "Ah, look who it is: It's Tony fawking Montana!'" Vittorez: "You killed Sausage, and I have avenged him, Montana." Vittorez: "You're no one! You're worse than Francis from Left 4 Dead." Vittorez: "Think you can just come into MY city?!?? FAWK YOU!! You're no one, Dom, just a sith on my boot!" Ronnie Ligi: "Don't fah with Gaspar's gang, Montana." Ligi: "Cauksoking mothersexer! Tell Gaspar that said hi to him if you find him, say it, try to find him, trust me it's not very easy that you might think. Hahaha!" Ligi: "Bullcrapper! You killed Gaspar and now I sith in your eye sockets!" Ligi: "Muthafaka! Think you can just muscle on my territory, Dom? FAWK OFF CHARM CITY, RIGHT FAWKING NOW!" Bloodmixer: "You failed to stop me, Domenico. I control Charm City now." Bloodmixer: "Cojonez made me a cripple, but later they made a carpet out of his corpse, and I'll make one out of you, Montana." Bloodmixer: "Tony Montana? Hmph, you're no one, get off the city, or we can send you back to Miami in the coffin? Your choice." Luigi Delvecco and Carmine DeVazzi: "Both: We trusted you, but you failed." Delvecco and DeVazzi: "Both: What? Did you thought you can kill us? Us? Know one thing: no one goes up against The Threeclan and lives." DeVazzi: "I'm sorry for your death, Chev. You deserve a posthumous honour more than those idiots from China and Mexico." DeVazzi: "I'll avenge your death, Chev Chelios, I'll make them all pay for what they have done to you, amigo." Calvinia Malestra: "Domenico? What the hell are you doing here?" Malestra: "Dominic, you are great man, but you're dead and we cannot have a normal conversation." Malestra: "You're punished, Montana!" Malestra: "Get out of the city, Montana, it's mine now." Victor Barzini: "Giddy up now TO HELL!" Victor: "I did all I could. And I did a damn well good job." Victor: "Now lemme feel you up with a plate o' merde! I know you'll like it." Victor: "You fakin' imbecile! You should have know better than to fight with a Barzini." Victor: "Oh sith! PAUL! No! Argh, I'll make you proud, don't worry... I'll avenge you." Francesco Barzini: "A old man I might be, but I'm no fool, Dom." Frank: "Montana, I wish'd we could make buisness with you... oh well. Wait... I was in the business with you." Frank: "Gaspar, Sheffield, Nacho, Diaz Bros, and Sausage might not have the balls to kill you, but I sure as hell did." Frank: "Now that you're dead, I have 100% chance that I will get elected as USA's new president and Project's new leader! YEAH!" Frank: "Killing you will just give me more points to be Project's leader! Thank you for dying at my hand." Luigi Tattaglia: "So, you found out that I'm boss of Tattaglias. Oh well." Tattaglia: "You wanted to search who's the boss of Tattaglias, but you are being so stupid, you even don't know that was me." Tattaglia: "The Tattaglias will rise! And we shall rule France again." Tattaglia: "Good! You're dead, now I need to focus on how to kill the Corleones and how to take France away from them." Tattaglia: "Hahaha, you can never outsmart a Tattaglia." Mercurio Cavaldi: "Admit that you failed. And don't even try to get up and stop me, cuz' I'll kill you again! Ciao!" Cavaldi: "How many times do I have to TELL YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME WITH YOUR JOKES?!? Huh? Great, now you're dead, you imbecile!" Diamond Tiara: "Ha! You die now, blank flank. Yeah bum, Barzinis rule!" Tiara: "Your death will get me more points to become the next ruler of the Project. I really should thank you... but it will be more than you deserve, ha!" Tiara: "Great! You're dead, now lemme take your money and build a statue of myself in the middle of the town." Tiara: "Yay! Cool, I killed Von Crane! Now I will definetly get elected! That kicks so much bowls." Tiara: "Hahahaha... blank flank." Carl Showalter: "Hehehe... I've should have done this a week ago." Showalter: First: I'm gonna molest Victor, jk, then I'll kill Shep, then I'll throw Jerry into the ice chipper and then, I'm throw you into the wood chipper, you dummy, as they say: payback's a biatch. Showalter: So, you're my accomplice's boss, huh? Well suck dik, Von Crane, you failed to save him, you pathetic piece of sith! Me: Sleep my friend, and you will see - the dream is my reality. They keep me locked up in this cage, can't they see it's why my brain says: rage! Starkwov: Had to fight my fear of what's out there, cannot breathe the open air. Whisper things into my brains, hopeless, insuring me that I'm worthless. They think my head is in their hands, but depressed childhood brings violent plans. No more shcools to keep me in, I know, one day that I will win! I think I deserved it right, I deserved it well, but don't think this will save me from my hell... Ugo Ubludskin: You are no match for the Swedish-Slovenian Mob! Kotal Kahn: You cannot hide from your doom, mortal. Kahn: You little piece of sith, die! Kahn: Smell my butt and I will fart on purpose, lol. Kahn: There is only but one true Kahn. Kahn: You're lucky I killed you so quickly. I could torture you all day and night, brutally with deadly weapons, or sexually, with my nice big green organic penis. You're nothing, you're dead, humans are nothing but a bunch of mindless cowards. Silver Spoon: Ha! I won! I'm the best. I killed your s, can't wait until I tell Tiara about dis. Spoon: You died, yay. I won. Well, of course I did, duh? Spoon: You owe me a new glasses, you prik. Spoon: My family will be so proud! I did so good. Johnny will especially be proud since I am his fav sibling. Spoon: I'll picture your corpse now and post it on Facebook, I can't wait to see how much views I'll get. Hehehe. Greedo: Ha! Tavinchi kula gorunje čukabrona vianhugaotola! (Translated to: Ha! I killed your stinky s now, daft git.) More be coming up soon. Category:Article stubs Category:The Godfather Category:Future Ideas Category:Needs editing Category:Crossover Mayhem